Cassiopeia Potter Bashes a sQuirrel
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: What if Harry had a twin? Harry and Cassiopeia Potter have always been together, identical but unique. Watch as Cassie throws a wrench into all of the plans of those around her, proves people wrong, and sasses everyone from the Minister to Lord Voldemort. Warnings inside. T for possible violence, future kissing.


**Ships include Lunar Harmony, LavenderxFem!OC(Cassie), and GinnyxNeville. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Also includes Hermione being Bellatrix and Rodolphus' daughter biologically, but she was kidnapped and given to the Grangers, who were abusive.**

 **Abusive!Dursleys.**

 **Manipulative!Bad!Dumbledore.**

 **Plotting!Love-Potioning!Molly**

 **Lazy!Greedy!Bad!Ron**

 **Evil!Snape(on his own side.)**

Cassiopeia Potter Bashes a sQuirrell

Prologue

He approached the little house, brandishing his wand. He blasted the door off its hinges and stepped through. James Potter ran into the entry hall, shouting, "Lily, take the twins and go! Run! It's him! I'll hold him off!"

He laughed, then spoke. "Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light and James Potter collapsed.

He glided up the stairs.

She was screaming, "Please, not the twins!"

"Step aside, you foolish girl!"

"No!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

She fell.

He approached the crib, looking down at the two little babies. The little boy tilted his head, looking up at him. The girl snarled, baring her teeth.

He raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light splintered, striking both children at once, and then he felt himself falling.

Chapter One

"Up! Get up!" shrieked Aunt Petunia from the other side of the door. Harry sat up, wincing. From the other side of the dark cupboard a sock flew at at him.

"Hey," he objected. His sister laughed.

-linebreak in which the chapter reaches the reptile house-

They walked into the cool, dark room. Cassie almost immediately saw the snake in it's terrarium. Harry steered her in the direction of the biggest snake, which Dudley and Uncle Vernon were watching. Dudley veered away, complaining. "This is _boring_."

Harry approached, fascinated. Suddenly, he winked at it. Cassie blinked. "Um, Harry? You okay?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon." Cassie started away, then heard Pier's shout.

"DUDLEY! Look! MR. DURSLEY!"

Uncle Vernon and Dudley waddled over, Dudley shoving Cassie and Harry aside.

The snake was slithering out of the container, hissing.

People screamed and ran for the exits, causing Cassie's natural sarcasm to surface once more.

"Why are they running the same direction as the snake?" she asked indignantly.

Harry shrugged. "Because… they're scared?"

"More like stupid." she huffed.

Hours later as they lay in the cupboard, Cassie asked, "Harry, d'you think our lives will ever change?"

Harry squinted in her direction. "Maybe… They'll have to at some point, right? I mean, eventually we'll be eighteen and then we can leave, right?"

Cassie snorted. "That's _if_ we don't _die_ before then."

Harry sighed. "Cassie…"

She shook her head, her long black hair rustling. "Never mind, Harry."

They both fell silent.

lllll

The next morning, Harry was sent to get the mail.

He scooped up the letters, silently flicking through them. Letter for Uncle Vernon, letter for Aunt Petunia, postcard, bill, bill… and two unusual envelopes without stamps. Harry tuned the letters over, noting the wax seal and emerald green ink.

"BOY! Bring in the mail!"

Harry startled to his feet and tucked the letters with his and Cassie's names on them into his shirt. He hurried into the kitchen and handed Uncle Vernon the rest of the mail.

Vernon scanned the mail, muttering to himself. Harry sat in his chair, painfully tense and alert. Cassie squinted at him suspiciously. He averted his eyes nervously.

Breakfast ended and the twins fled outside, before they could be plied with chores.

Harry silently held out the letter with Cassie's name on it. She took it, looking at the envelope curiously.

"What's this, Harry?"

He shifted, pulling out his own. "I don't know. They were in the mail. I stuck them in my shirt."

She snorted and stuck a fingernail under the seal, working her way under until it popped open. Harry followed suit, and the two shook out their letters and started reading.

After a moment, Cassie snorted and set the letter down. "Is this some kind of _prank_?"

Harry stared silently at the letter. "I don't understand. Hogwarts?"

Cassie glowered at the letter. "This must be some kind of-"

"Wait!" Harry yelped. "Cassie, a school of _magic_! We've done weird stuff our whole lives. What if it's magic?"

Cassie pondered this. "I don't know…" She sighed. "We can try writing to this- McGonagall person. If they write back… but we can't tell Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia or Dudley."

Harry gave her a strange look. "Why would we?"


End file.
